veriandawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghraethetcheckt
Advances - Boneworking, Painting, Surgery Description The Ghraethetcheckt are a strange and shadowed people, living in the dim forests of the Nightlands. Though humanoid, they have vicious hooked talons, a mouthful of pointed fangs, and toes with an extra joint. Their skin tends to be a sort of dark grey or even black, and their hair is dark. They can see in total darkness and have obsidian eyes that lack whites or irises. However, their most obvious trait is intense speed and the ability to climb most any surface. This incredible speed and agility are useful, as the Ghraethetcheckt eat only raw meat, and they must run down prey and kill it by hand. As their night vision would suggest, Ghraethetcheckt are almost wholly nocturnal, and direct sunlight saps their energy as well as very slowly burning them. All Ghraethetcheckt hide and sleep during the day, the simplest tribes merely digging into the earth and covering themselves, the more sophisticated ones sealing themselves in 'night-orbs', specially made from obsidian or other dark stone. Ghraethetcheckt typically live quite long, but breed slowly, and, among all the other races they are unique in that they have three individual sexes. Ghraethecheckt Genders Ak' Akkad - The first gender, they have a lower navel, which is flanked by a set of tri-jointed, sensitive digit-lke manipulators. The navel is reversable, extending out to a short, flexible tube. They all carry small larvae in an internal organ, these larvae developing slowly, taking about a year and a half each. Generally a Ghraethetcheckt with be carrying around three or four, but a 'pregnant' Ak' Akkad might have up to thirteen, giving them a slight paunch. When interacting with the second gender (Ak' Ketchtick), the tubular navel delivers an untriggered larvae. Ak' Ketchtick - The second gender, they have larger, lactating breasts, and the groin houses a set of four-inch tendrils surrounding an orfice. This is where the untriggered larvae are delivered, leading to an organ not unlike a uterus, but filled with a stew of genetic material and liquids that 'trigger' the larvae, prepping it for growth into a Ghraethetcheckt infant. The tendrils at the groin anchor the Ak' Ketchtick to the third gender (Ak' Zythaagh) during the delivery of the larvae. Ak' Zythaagh - This gender has a series of orficies that correspond to the tendrils of the Ak' Ketchtick. Once the tendrils have bonded the two together, the larvae is delivered into the orfice at the groin of the Ak' Zythaagh, which looks remarkable like a leech's mouth, complete with a row of small 'teeth' or spurs that help pull the larvae in. After this, the larvae gestates for about a year, during which it grows into an infant Ghraethetcheckt, which are a bit more mobile and well-developed than a Tal'dem infant at birth. The infant basically tears its way out after this period is over. Ghraethetcheckt births are notoriously bloody and messy, but their regenerative qualities ensure the Ak' Zythaagh is ready for another birth after about four months. Society Culture Ghraethetcheckt Orders Duur' Utchetck (Abyssal Coven) '''- The Ghraethetcheckt may live as a group, but some individuals will 'Hear the Void' and go away to live in solitude in the deep blackness in the Heart of Darkness. Sometimes these same individuals come back, having stood in the very blackest place in Veria, and return with strange bodies twisted and morphed. These aberrations are taken in and treated gently, until (and if) they might speak again, though none ever go above a curiously echoing whisper. These mutants serve, if they can, as priests, and when in total darkness they might hear whispers from the Void. Though Urrugechturr lead the group, the priest is given especial consideration and often asked for council in important matters. Priests also either perform or oversee Abyssal Work, as they are some of the few who can reliably assess and use it. '''Farland Shades The farland shades are a group of those Ghraethetcheckt brave enough to explore the 'Burning Lands', the sun-cursed places beyond the protective mist and darkness of the Nightlands. Alternately admired for their courage and denounced for their 'suicidal rashness', the Shades sail in enormous black ships with sails made of animal hides and crafted of black yew wood. They must wear special suits made of Umbridine to keep from igniting in the sunlight, but a few among their number specialize in ritual magic focused on creating pockets of darkness to protect their fellows for short periods of time. Racial Template Primary Attributes: ST Max 45 Dex Max 45 Agi Minimum 40 Advantages: Speed (For Movement purposes, Agi Bonus is considered to be doubled) 8xp Claws/Fangs 3xp Darkvision 6xp Disadvantages: Lethal Sunlight (1d10+10 per minute in sunlight) 13xp Total: 4xp